Jeremy Brett
frame|Brett 1966 Jeremy Brett (* 03.11.1933 in Berkswell Grange, Warwickshire, England; † 12.09.1995 in London) war ein britischer Schauspieler. 1980 übernahm Brett am Ahmanson Theatre in Los Angeles die Rolle des Dr. John H. Watson in der Theaterproduktion The Crucifer of Blood. thumb|180px|left Ab übernahm er dann in der britischen Fernsehserie die Rolle des genialen Meisterdetektivs Sherlock Holmes aus der Baker Street. Dank des unnachahmlichen Mimik- und Gestenspiels erhielt die Figur des Sherlock Holmes eine bis dato unerreichte Aura. Jeremy Brett selbst wachte am Set akribisch über die detailgenaue und romangetreue Wiedergabe der Geschichten. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass aus einer "einfachen" Detektivgeschichte eine dramaturgisch und schauspielerisch anspruchsvolle Serie wurde. Er zählt zu den beliebtesten Holmes-Darstellern. Werdegang Sein richtiger Name lautet eigentlich Peter Jeremy William Huggins. Im Alter von 18 Jahren wollte er Schauspieler werden. Da sein Vater Lt. Colonel Henry William Huggins aber nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn den Nachnamen für den "schändlichen" Beruf eines Schauspielers verwendet, nannte sich Jeremy daraufhin Brett. Sein Debüt hatte er 1954 im Liberary Theatre in Manchester. Wenige Zeit später wurde er vom US-Regisseur King Vidor entdeckt, der ihm seine erste größere Filmrolle in Krieg und Frieden (u.a mit Audrey Hepburn und Henry Fonda) bescherte. Brett spielte im Verlauf seiner Karriere verschiedenste Rollen und traf dabei auch immer wieder auf andere Darsteller, die zuvor oder danach ebenfalls in Holmes-Produktionen zu sehen waren: *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1957, u.a. mit John Neville und seinem späteren Holmes-Bruder Charles Gray) *''My Fair Lady'' (1964, u.a. mit Henry Daniell) *''Dinner with the Family'' (1962, u.a. mit Angela Browne) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1967, u.a. mit Brian Blessed) *''The Rivals'' (1970, u.a. mit Jennie Linden) *''A Picture of Katherine Mansfield'' (1973, u.a. mit Vanessa Redgrave) *''The Merchant of Venice'' (1973, u.a. mit Laurence Olivier) *''Love's Labour's Lost'' (1975, u.a. mit Martin Shaw) *''The School for Scandal'' (1975, u.a. mit Edward Fox, Joe Melia und Colin Jeavons) *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1976, u.a. mit John Gielgud und Nicholas Clay) *''The Good Soldier'' (1981, u.a. mit Robin Ellis) *''The Barretts of Wimpole Street'' (1982, u.a. mit Joss Ackland und Nigel Stock) *''Florence Nightingale'' (1985, u.a. mit Wolf Kahler und Denis Lill) *''Deceptions'' (1985, u.a. mit James Faulkner) *''Moll Flanders'' (1996, u.a. mit Geraldine James) Bretts Leben war, abgesehen von seinem großen Erfolg als Schauspieler, von Krankheiten und privaten Schicksalsschlägen gekennzeichnet. Von einem rheumatischen Fieber in seiner Kindheit hatte er einen Herzfehler zurückbehalten. Und nach dem Tod seiner zweiten Frau Joan Wilson, die 1985 unerwartet einem Krebsleiden erlag, litt der Schauspieler an schweren manischen Depressionen. In der zweiten Staffel sieht man einen erschreckend durch falsche Medikation aufgeschwemmten Sherlock Holmes. Dank professioneller Hilfe konnte Brett die Krankheit in den Griff bekommen und engagierte sich in den folgenden Jahren für mehrere Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, wie zum Beispiel Britain´s Maniac Depression Fellowship. Er selbst gründete The Jeremy Brett Memorial Fund for the Imperial Cancer Research - in Erinnerung an seine verstorbene Frau. thumb|Brett als Sherlock Holmes 1995 starb er im Schlaf in seinem Haus an Herzversagen. Sein Tod kam sehr überraschend, für die nächsten Tage war er noch zu einem Interview verabredet gewesen. Gerüchte um einen Suizid mit Schlaftabletten machten die Runde, blieben aber unbestätigt. Interner Link *weitere Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller *weitere Dr.-Watson-Darsteller Externe Links * * en:Jeremy Brett es:Jeremy Brett Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (Jeremy-Brett-Serie)